


Comfort

by ssJono



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluffy, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Ship, Spoilers, kit x ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssJono/pseuds/ssJono
Summary: It's Ty's first birthday without Livvy and Kit can only see the pain in his face at the family meal.





	Comfort

The table was silent. Everyone was eating there food and no one was looking at Ty, except for Kit. The Blackthorn’s had tried to have a nice meal for Ty’s birthday but the first without Livvy was becoming too painful to bare. Cristina was trying to make pleasant conversation with Mark and Emma but the words came out dead. Julian sat at the table head in his hands his meal untouched. Emma leant over to whisper something to him and with a sigh he scrapped some of the food into his mouth.  
Ty hadn’t said a word the whole meal, in fact he hadn’t moved since taking the seat next to Kit. His eyes were just fixed on the plate not really looking at the food just trapped in a situation he wanted out of. He had told Kit the night before he didn’t want anything for his birthday, that he didn’t want anything for his birthday ever again. But when you have a family around you that love you dearly they weren’t going to let your sixteenth pass without some recognition. Kit just hated seeing the pain etched into ever line of Ty’s face, the way his frown had deepened and his jaw had locked in place. This was agony for him.  
“I think we’re done with dinner,” Julian said weakly. He stood stiffly collecting the plates up and making his way from the room. Emma followed him. Kit almost rolled his eyes, the two of them had almost completely given up the pretence of their non-existent relationship in the aftermath. Which meant they were happier despite everything. But today was not a day for rolling eyes. Kit glanced at Ty again seeing his arm shifting slightly at his side. There was a light tapping on the table, a strict rhythm beating out over and over again.  
In the other room there was a crash and a curse from Julian. Dru sat opposite wiping her face as a couple of tears had escaped. Grief was painful, Kit knew that but he couldn’t help but feel like an intruder. This was a family in mourning, and they’d be in mourning from now on. Only problem he had was that he hadn’t known Livvy long enough, sure they’d shared a hasty kiss that meant nothing but he didn’t know her. He couldn’t even say what her favourite colour was. But Ty had asked him to be there, and that had decided everything for him. He had suggested missing it but Ty had clamped down on that idea.  
Julian re-entered looked round the room and said, “Cake’s coming.”  
It was a declaration that woke up the table slightly. Even Diana perked up and she looked almost as miserable as Julian had. Emma entered with a cake shaped suspiciously like a book with sixteen candles flickering away. A rousing chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ was attempted but fell flat almost like a funeral dirge. The cake was right in front of Ty but he still didn’t move. Candles were dripping wax onto the icing but Ty didn’t move.  
Then he lifted one hand up from his lap and pushed the cake away. His hand was quivering and so were his lips. Without thinking Kit reached out and placed his hand on top of Ty’s. Grey eyes met his and Kit could see the tears swimming ready to tip over. Ty laced his fingers into Kit’s and Kit squeezed, he had to feel it, really feel it.  
“Can I go now?” Ty whispered his voice so vulnerable Kit wanted to hug him there and then. To grip him tight and not let go, let him know that the world may have lost a warrior but heaven had gained an angel. That he would be there for him forever if necessary because Livvy wasn’t going to be. No one replied to Ty so he leant over to Kit and rested his head on his shoulder. Kit wrapped his arms around him tight aware that everyone was watching but let them watch, he wasn’t going to be ashamed to comfort his boyfriend, not that any of them knew that. Ty shook with sobs and Kit just stayed there letting them shake him too.


End file.
